


The Point Of No Return

by saku062



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku062/pseuds/saku062
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, the reader is acting strange. She's having nightmare every night and hearing a weird voice calling. For once, Sam and Dean aren't the main source of the problem. Is it possible to use whichcraft while being a hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfiction. It's been a while since I wrote something and this is also the first time that I write a reader insert fic so I'm a bit anxious.
> 
> This story has been inspired by listening to 'The Phantom of the Opera' musical. I had fun writting it!
> 
> Thank you Amy, who corrected this story.
> 
> Constructive comments are welcome.
> 
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy the reading.

 

_Twelve years ago, Northbrook, Illinois_

_The black Impala stopped near the forest; the lights turned off and the four passengers got out entering the dark night leaving the soft glow of the moon to guide the way. The three teenagers listened carefully what their old man was instructing them to do. The oldest one nodded his head at the orders like the good little soldier he was. Meanwhile he checked his gun one last time. The younger boy didn’t say a word but would do as he was told. Finally, the young girl waited silently for her weapon. She was handed the flashlight, as always she would just follow the old man, given the backup role._

_“Come on John!” she whined. “I can handle it!”_

_“Y/N.” John grunted. “I promised you parents that I’d keep you safe. Witches aren’t easy targets. You’ll stay with me.”_

_Y/N sighed deeply, knowing there was no way to argue. John Winchester had spoken._

_“I freakin’ hate witches!” Dean whispered as the little group stepped into the forest._

_After a few moments they all stopped and hid behind some bushes as an old house stood in front of them. John reminded them the plan one last time before coming out from their hiding place, walking toward the house silently._

_A creaking sound came from behind, Y/N turned around, checking the surroundings with the flashlight._

_“Turn off the light Y/N!” John hushed angrily at the young teenage girl._

_“Sir, I thought I heard something.” She defended herself._

_“Stay focused!” He ordered her, not interested by her warning._

_“But, John…”_

_“Stop it. Now.”_

_She sighed “Yes, Sir.”_

_Dean and Sam were already near the front door, waiting for John and Y/N to join them._

_The old man motioned them they would barge in at three. He mouthed the numbers and just like they had planned they stormed into the house with a loud crash as the broken door fell to the floor. They didn’t expect the house to be empty. John ordered the boys to split and check every room of the house, and then he waved at Y/N to follow him._

_After checking the rest of the house they concluded the house was empty end the witch was nowhere to be found. Just as they thought they were in the clear an invisible force pushed them against the wall in full force, they knew she was hiding somewhere. Sam and Dean went against a wall while John was sent against the opposite one and Y/N hit her back against the closet next to the boys._

_“Dean, shoot at her!” John ordered as the witch appeared in the center of the room but before the young man had the time to shoot, a table flew towards the brothers and blocked their view._

_“Stupid hunters.” The witch growled as her attention turned towards John._

_Y/N stood up and snickered behind the witch, her silver knife in hand, a gift from Dean for her 15 birthday that she always kept with her._

_The witch let out a scream of pain as the blade pierced her right shoulder. She turned around in a swift motion and pushed Y/N in a corner of the room. Her face was contorted with anger, her eyes glowing with the intention of killing each and every hunter in the room._

_She removed the blade from her shoulder and stalked towards John. He tried his hardest to move but he was pinned against the wall totally defenseless. In the opposite side of the room, the two brothers could only watch the scene because no matter how hard they tried the wooden table simply wouldn’t budge._

_The witch was just a few centimeters away of John’s face._

_“You couldn’t let me alone. You had to follow me.” She started to say. “I’m stronger than you.” She said as she raised her hand, ready to give the deadly blow._

_“Urantur, et conversus in pulverem!”_

_The witch’s eyes became wide as she saw her hand holding the blade in fire. “What the…”_

_She turned around and looked at Y/N who was standing behind her, a little bag between her hands. Y/N smirked as she repeated the Latin words. Flames started to appear on every part of the witch’s body who tried to jump on the young woman. Fortunately, Sam was quicker and pulled Y/N towards him letting the witch lose her balance in the middle of the room. With the spell casted against her, the witch lost her power, freeing them._

_The four hunters gathered together, watching as the witch screamed her body burning before their eyes. However the joyous moment was short lived as they realized that the curtains had too caught light and that if they didn’t get out soon they too would be burned. They turned and fled following John as they left the building. They all stopped outside, a few feet away from the burning house, watching the orange flames engulf  the darkness of the forest._

_“What the hell was that?!” John exclaimed angrily at Y/N._

_“I saved your ass.” She answered quietly._

_“We’re hunters, Y/N. I never want to see you doing that shitty witchcraft again. You hear me?”_

_“But John, you were stuck and the boys too. There was only one way to-”_

_“No witchcraft!” He pointed his index finger at her face, his eyes darkened by anger._

_“But-” She tried again, not seeing where the matter was she had saved all of their lives and used the witches magic against her._

_Dean put his arm around the young girl’s shoulders and pulled her against him. “We’ve understood, Sir.” He said. Hopefully it would end the argument._

_They all headed towards the car in silence. Little did they know that someone was watching them from afar._

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was sinking low on the horizon as you stepped out from the car, a duffel bag on your shoulder. Sam went to check in the rooms for the night while Dean and you took stuff from the trunk.

“Did I already tell you that I hate this town?” You said to Dean as you put a bag on the ground.

The oldest brother just chuckled, knowing that it always reminded you of a not-so-happy memory.

_That night after you came back from the hunt, John had lectured you once more. You thought that using magic would have been a big help on hunts. As long as you used it with good intention it wouldn’t be a problem. However John was totally against it, saying that he promised your dead parents that he would take care of you and raise you like his own daughter, not letting the supernatural life ruining your life like your parents’._

_“So I can be a hunter but I can’t use magic?” You asked dumbfounded._

_“You’re not a hunter! You come with us so I can keep an eye on you!” John had reminded you. Yes, most of the time you were just in charge of doing research or you were given of the Oh-so-important flashlight keeper’s role._

_Even though the argument had made you frustrated you held your tongue and you did what John had asked you. You’ve never used magic again. You wanted to show him that you could be a hunter despite what he thought._

_A few years later he let you do more things than carrying the flashlight. Little by little, you showed him that you were as good as his boys. Okay, maybe not as good as them but still you were better than most of the other hunters that you’ve encountered._

_You became a true hunter the day John went missing. You went with Dean and you asked for Sam’s help and tried to find John. The day John died, selling his soul to save Dean’s life and secretly saying his last words to each one of you, he told you that despite the fact that he didn’t keep his promise to your parents, he was proud of you and of what you’ve become._

“Seems like this town is appealing to supernatural things.” Dean joked as he headed towards the motel.

Once all of you were inside, Sam and you didn’t lose time beginning research and reading your notes about the new case. It seemed like it would be an easy job, a simple salt and burn. After three mysterious deaths, the Winchesters took on the job.

And here you were, planning on killing the ghost as soon as possible and in no time you would be on the road again, heading back to the bunker.

“Guys, I’m gonna call it a night!” You yawned after closing your notepad.

Sam echoed your movements, reaching for his bed as you wished the boys a peaceful night before exiting their room.

You dug your hand in your jacket’s pocket as you were looking for your keys. The door of your room was a few steps in front of you. Your mind still on the case, you saw the man walking towards you too late and ended up bumping onto each other.

“Sorry!” You apologized quickly, checking if the other man wasn’t injured as his back hit the wall behind him.

The man grunted at first then looked at you. The frown from anger quickly disappeared as his eyes fell on you. “Don’t worry,” he smiled “I’m fine.”

You gave him an apologetic smile as you started to walk again towards your room. You inserted the keys inside the lock and glanced one last time at the man’s back as he walked off. He was kind of cute.  He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, not too tall and not too small, perfect height. This little town wasn’t that bad after all you thought; laughing softly as you entered your room.

The next night was the night. Just as you thought the job was an easy one. Apparently the ghost of an old lady murdered by her husband was seeking revenge. Since her husband was already dead, she thought that every unfaithful husband would be enough as victims. The hardest task was to know who would be her next victim and keep him alive. Since you’re the only girl of the team it would be your job to find him. You had a few hints about the profile of the man you were looking for.

According to your researches, all the victims were living in the same building. You quickly discovered that the building was hunted by the old lady, her spirit never leaving the place where she died.

“Really I hate being the bait.” You whined as you stood in front of the park.

The brothers shrugged and grinned. “Not our fault if you’re the only woman among the three of us.” Dean said.

Sam nodded and gave your shoulder a squeeze. “More importantly, you’re not the bait, Y/N, you’re the one who will save the man’s ass.”

You rolled your eyes, slapped Sam’s hand away and gave the boys a look. “I’m not four years old, Sam! Don’t think I’ll fall for that crap!” The brothers chuckled at your comment.

“This guy’s going to cheat on his wife. I wonder why I should save his sorry ass!”

“Cheating isn’t a reason to be killed.” Dean suggested.

You snorted at Dean’s words. “Yeah.  Look who’s speaking.”

“One night stands are not cheating!” Dean argued once more.

“Yeah whatever,” you waved your hand as you turned away and headed toward the park where a few men were spending their lunch time under the sun.

“Really,” Dean started as he climbed inside his car, followed by Sam “She hits on guys as much as I do.”

Sam laughed “You guys are not best friends for nothing.” He shook his head, amused.

They glanced at you one last time before driving off to the cemetery.

 

* * *

 

 

“That old lady!” You mumbled as you entered into the bar, pushing hard on the door not waiting for the guys as you sat in a corner.

They followed you anyway, ready to spend the rest of the night listening to your complaints.

“This is your fault!” You pointed at the both of them. You stopped when the waitress came to your table asking you what you wanted to drink. Once she was away you continued “What took you so long anyway?”

The both sighed. It didn’t take them as long as you pretended. You were just angry because you almost had to sleep with the guy before the ghost manifested. He wasn’t even your type.  And damn, that old bitch was really strong. You winced as you massaged your wrist.

“Y/N,” Dean whined, already done with your attitude. “The case is closed. Why don’t you just enjoy the rest of the night and have a few drinks?” He asked as he pushed your beer bottle towards you.

You clicked your tongue but grabbed your beer anyway. “I’m just your pretty bait, that’s all.” You muttered as you took large gulps of your beer.

Your mood changed right away as you spotted something interesting at the counter in front of you. Your lips curled against the tip of your bottle when you noticed the man giving you a small smile.

“Y/N where are you going?” Sam asked as you lifted from your seat. “I’m going to enjoy the rest of the night, just like your brother suggested.”

They turned to watch you going to the counter, your hips sawing slightly. “Really?!” Dean grunted.

“At least we don’t have to listen to her complain anymore.” Sam gave his brother an apologetic smile. Dean simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Hey!” You waved at the barmaid while you took a seat next to the man. He seemed to recognize you just like you did. “Another beer, please.” You ordered then leaned against the counter as you waited for your drink.

“Put that on me.” The man told the barmaid as you grabbed your bottle.

“I can pay for my drinks, you know.” You smiled.

The man chuckled at your comment. “Well, I’m just trying to be nice.”

You shrugged your shoulders “Good luck next time.” You turned around but felt a hand on your arm “Wait!”

You bite your lower lip to suppress a smile before turning around again. “Can I ask for your name, at least?”

“Now, why would you want to know that?”

“So that way I wouldn’t make the same mistake when I encounter another girl with the same name as you.” He smiled.

“Smart.” You held out your hand. “Y/N.” he shook it slightly but his grip was firm, you liked that.

As you had planned you spend the rest of the night talking with the man named Chris. He was definitely your type. His short dark hair completed perfectly his face; his two piercing blue eyes were something you would drown in. His voice would give you the shivers every time you heard it. The whiteness of his teeth pleased you every time he was laughing. You could only see him; the rest was just like surrounded by mist. It didn’t matter.

“I was thinking,” he started, biting his bottom lip while looking at you. “We could continue this perfect night somewhere else, what do you think?”

You don’t know if you had too many drinks or if he had an effect on you but you brushed the thought away as you found yourself accepting his offer.

He held out his hand when he stood up and you grabbed it before following him outside. You felt strange when the cold air of the night hit your face. You stumbled on your feet as he dragged you behind the bar.

“Y/N” he whispered as he pushed you against the wall, his body coming closer to yours. His hands slide up your arms and your shoulders before he cupped your face. “You’re perfect.”

Your body felt cold as the fresh air brushed against you. You didn’t move as his lips ghosted upon yours. He pushed a strand of hair that fell in front of your eyes, his eyes admiring your face.

“Imagine what we could do, the both of us. Together.” You still weren’t answering or moving, you strangely felt like in a trance. You could hear him but you didn’t find the need to reply to him. Through your eyelashes you saw a white mist coming out from his mouth and going into yours and felt calmer than you already did.

“’Y/N!’” Dean called your name as he spotted both of you behind the bar. Sam and he started to run towards you. “What are you doing to her?” Sam screamed.

“I have to go but don’t worry I’ll come back for you. Don’t worry. I’ve lost you once. Now that I’ve found you I won’t let you run away from me again.” He whispered against your ears before running away.

Sam ran after him as Dean grabbed both of your shoulders, catching you right before you fell on the ground.

“Y/N, hey Y/N talk to me.” Dean said as he shook you slightly but you still were in your trance.

“Gosh, you’re so cold.” He noticed how cold you were and put his own jacket around your shoulders, tucking you in. “Come on, Sweetheart, say something.”

“I lost him.” Sam said breathlessly as he came back to the both of you. “How is she?” He asked when he noticed the worried face of his brother.

“I don’t know!” Dean exclaimed taking you in his arms. “Do you think he put something in her drinks?” He asked Sam as they got inside the car.

Sam took the driver seat as Dean sat in the backseat with you. “I’ve never seen some drug with such effect.” Sam answered as he turned the engine on.

“D-Dean?” Your voice made their head turned at you.

“Y/N!” The both of them let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding. “How are you feeling? What did he do to you?”

“Who?” You asked as you sat next to Dean.

“’Who?’?” Dean repeated, dumbfounded. “That son of a bitch from the bar!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” You frowned, totally lost.

A few moments later you were back into your motel room. The boys told you about the night you have spent with Chris but you didn’t remember a thing. The last thing you remembered was drinking your beer and venting at the boys about the case.

“That’s nonsense!” Sam exclaimed, sitting on the bed in front of the one you were sitting. “You can’t forget so easily.”

“And you can’t be almost lifeless a moment and full of life the second after.” Dean muttered from the door frame, his eyes never leaving you.

“Well I’m fine. There’s no need to talk about it anymore.” You sighed as you stood up and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as his eyes followed your every movement.

“Duh… I’m going to my own room to sleep.” You said, rolling your eyes.

“No you’re not.” Dean prevented you from going farther, his arm blocking the door.

“Come on!” You wined. “I’m tired guys! Shall I remind you that I fought a ghost today? And almost by myself by the way, you weren’t really helpful.”

“You’re sleeping here tonight. I’ll take your room instead.” Dean stated.

“What?!” You shrieked “Are you kidding me? I’m a hunter just like you. I can defend myself.” You said angrily. You felt so humiliated by their attitude.

“This is an order. No arguing.” Dean said sternly.

You were speechless. Sometimes Dean reminded you of his father.

You were the first one to shower. You make sure you used all of the hot water as a childish revenge. Sam wasn’t the one who ordered you to stay in this room but he didn’t went against his brother’s decision as well so in your opinion he was as guilty as Dean.

You came out wearing a blank tank top and black shorts and wasted no time to slide under the covers not even giving a glance at Sam as he told you he wouldn’t be too long. You found it funny that the one keeping an eye on you was the one you were used to baby-sit when you were younger.

You were already asleep when Sam came out from the bathroom. He wasn’t angry at you for taking all the hot water; he knew you would do something like that anyway. As he lay down on his own bed he looked at your sleeping form for a moment. Sam exactly knew how you felt. A few years ago, he was the one Dean and you were keeping an eye on.

Sam wouldn’t let you know but he was really scared tonight when he saw you unmoving between that guy’s arms. It wasn’t like you at all. If ever a guy was too touchy with you, you would kick his ass before he would have the time to realize. However, tonight you were totally the opposite of your usual behavior and seeing your face so pale and your stare so blank; he had felt sick to his stomach. He was the youngest of the three of you but he saw himself as your big brother and wouldn’t let anyone to hurt you.

_You were sitting on the porch in front of you parents’ house. The hot sun felt good on your skin. You were wearing a white and blue dress and sat silently watching the kids playing in the street opposite to your house. A smile tugged at your lips as you heard their laughter._

_“Y/N…”_

_You glanced behind you but no one was there. You were pretty sure that someone was calling you behind your back but you didn’t recognize the voice. It wasn’t your dad’s, of that you were sure._

_A cloud hid the sun, the shade changing the mood of the scene. A chill ran all over you. Your instinct told you that something was wrong. You stood up, heading toward the empty street that was full of kids just a second before._

_You stood in the middle of the road taking in your surroundings. You felt like you were being watched but there was nothing; even the houses in the other side of the road seemed empty._

_“Y/N…”_

_“Who’s there?” You asked._

_The warm weather became colder and darker, the streets where filling with a thick mist that hid the concrete beneath your feet._

_“Don’t be scared. I’ll protect you…” You heard the whisper but couldn’t find who was speaking to you. Protect you? From what? Or who?_

_You started to walk on the road, one step at a time you couldn’t see the end of the street s you began to pick up the pace but soon your realized your attempts where futile._

_You stopped in your track suddenly and grabbed your head as you felt a great wave of pain rush through your head._

_“Sam! Dean!” You called between you gritted teeth as the pain became unbearable. “Dean!”_

You woke up suddenly, breathless and in a cold sweat. You sat on your bed, trying to calm your breathing and glancing at Sam’s bed. He was still sleeping as you watched his back unmoving. Or that’s what you thought. Little did you know that he was fully awake, hearing you desperately call his and his brother’s names.

You lay back down after checking that the room was safe but you couldn’t get rid of the feeling you were being watched. Something felt so wrong, you could feel deep inside but you couldn’t explain it.

 

* * *

 

 

The journey back to the bunker was silent. You just stared at the scenery through the window, your arms crossed upon your chest, refusing to look or talk at the boys. Sam tried a few times to start a conversation but you remained mute, not even sparing a glance. You were so pissed at them. Who did they think you were? A four years-old kid or their little sister? Well, you thought of them like your brothers but it didn’t give them the right to smother you.

 “Come on Y/N.” Sam called after you as you took two steps at a time, going down the stairs quickly and heading towards your room.

He winced at the sound of the door to your bedroom being slammed shut. “She’s really angry this time, Dean.”

Dean put his duffel bag on the table in the main room, a tired face looking at the empty corridor that lead to your room. “Let her be angry. It means she’s alive.”

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked, thinking again about what happened at the bar.

“Some dude who doesn’t have the ‘cojones’ to date a girl without some magical powder.” Dean said angrily as he took a beer from the fridge.

“Dean, we’re talking about Y/N here.” Sam said as he sat in front of his brother. “Don’t you think she would have suspected something before?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know what she’s thinking alright?!” Dean slammed the bottle on the table.

“Wow, calm down. Don’t be mad at me, I’m worried too, dude.” Sam said quietly eyeing his brother.

Dean ran a hand on his tired face and through his hair “Sorry, Sammy.” He sighed and remained silent for a moment. “At least, she’s safe now.”

“Dean…” Sam said slowly, checking that you weren’t coming. “She had a nightmare last night.”

Dean took a sip of his beer, arching an eyebrow at his brother. “We all do, from time to time.” He said casually.

Sam shook his head a no. “She was screaming our names in fear, Dean.”

“Doing our job, it would be strange that she doesn’t have some nightmares from time to time.”

“No man, I think it’s something else. I can feel it. Something’s wrong.” Sam said but he couldn’t say anymore as he caught your presence.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked as you walked beside them, wearing your sport clothes.

You pretended you didn’t hear him as you had your earplugs on. You made sure of slamming the front door as you left the bunker.

If there was one thing you liked to do to give your brain some rest it was running. You knew the place like your own bedroom. Any small path, any corners around the bunker had no secrets for you. You pushed on the play button as you started to run. The dream you had last night was still bothering you. You weren’t the kind of person having nightmares. You couldn’t even remember the last time you had one. Well, you couldn’t until the one from last night.

Your favorite song helped you to forget the last few hours for a moment.

After a while you stopped and checked your pulse. You took deep breaths and looked around you. Your hand grabbed your mp3 player as the music stopped suddenly. The battery was full and you deduced that the music was still playing as you saw the seconds going on, on the screen. You checked the volume; it was at its maximum. You turned it off, thinking that your earplugs weren’t working anymore. You shoved the little device in your pocket and thought that it was time to go back anyway.

You turned around but stopped when you didn’t recognize the place. A cold wind brushed your arms as you walked slowly. You knew there was a forest behind the bunker but you never went that way, preferring to jog on the road. So why are you in the middle of the forest now?

You walked faster as you tried to find something you knew. Panic started to rise.

“I’m going crazy.” You mumbled to yourself.

Out of a sudden you felt something cold brushing the back of your neck. In a swift motion you grabbed your silver knife from your back pocket and turned around, ready to attack.

Once again, there was nothing.

You let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding and shook your head at your silly attitude. After all you and the boys have been through, how are you so easily scared?

You knew you had reason to be scared when you noticed the mist surrounding you. Just like in your nightmare. Your grip tightened around your knife while you looked around you. Everything was silent. Deadly silent. The birds’ whistles you heard a few minutes before weren’t there anymore.

You gasped as your knife fell on the ground, your other hand gripping your wrist in pain. You saw fingers’ marks around your wrist appearing, as if it was deeply burnt into your skin. The pain was unbearable.

You heard something in your ears and before you had the time to think about it, you felt the strange words coming out from your mouth in a whisper.

_“Curationum. Placamine.”_

In the blink of an eye, the marks around your wrist disappeared, just like the painful sensation. You didn’t know where those words came from but you did know what it was. A sick feeling hurt your stomach, you wanted to throw up.

You looked around you, feeling the tears of fear coming. As you took a step back, your back hit something hard and cold. You turned around and recognized the front door of the bunker right ahead.

You jumped and couldn’t stop the cursing words falling from your mouth as the door suddenly opened. Dean stood in front of you, the knob still in his hand as he was going to exit. The surprise on his face disappeared and was replaced by concern when he noticed the fear on your face and your teary eyes.

“What’s going on, Y/N?” He asked as he rested a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m-” your breath was caught in your throat. You felt at ease when you felt the warmness of Dean’s hand on your skin. “I’m fine.”

You avoided his questioning gaze as you stepped inside the bunker and headed to your room. You didn’t even excuse yourself when you bumped into Sam on your way.

“You were right, Sammy.” Dean said softly while joining his surprised brother in the middle of the room. “Something’s wrong.”

 

* * *

 

 

The shower didn’t calm your nerves at all. You still were angry at the brothers and even angry at you. ‘What kind hunter is that! ’ You mocked as you looked at your reflection in the mirror.

You sighed as you turned off the lights and went to your bed. Soon all of this would be ancient history. You tossed in your bed for moment. Despite the fact that you were exhausted you couldn’t sleep because of the strange feeling that was tugging your stomach.

You sat bolt upright in bed and you turned on the lights as fear wracked your body. Was someone watching you? Your eyes inspected the room and you chuckled at the thought. How could someone watch you, there were no windows in your room. Moreover, if there was one place on earth where you could be safe, it would be the bunker. You turned the lights off again and forced yourself to sleep.

The door opened slightly as Dean slipped into your room. You were sleeping deeply and he didn’t want to wake you up; he was just checking that you were okay. Something deep inside him made him worry. He peered through the darkness of your room his eyes checking that everything was in its place and that it was all normal.

You sighed deeply in your sleep, a small smile curling your lips. Dean wondered why he was acting all protective all of a sudden. It wasn’t the first time that you were in danger. Hell, all of you have been through worse and even though at those times he was worried, he wasn’t as much as he was right now.

He remembered the terror he felt when you weren’t moving when he found you. How cold your skin felt against his hands. The blank stare you had when he called your name.

Gently he brushed your hair before kissing the top of your head. He closed the door silently and gasped as Sam’s voice disturbed the silence.

“What was that?” Sam smiled slightly.

“What?”

“Dean, could it be,” Sam started unsure of his answer. “Do you like her? Do you like Y/N?”

“What!” Dean repeated. “No! Yes! I mean…” he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair “I like her like a sister. I like her as much as you do.”

“That’s not that kind of like that I mean, Dean.”

“Shut up!” Dean muttered as he left.

The bunker became totally silent; everyone was sleeping soundly.

A shadow slid across the walls of your room until it reached your closet door.  It opened slightly with a creaking noise. A foot came out of it followed by a silhouette. It stepped inside the room and stood at the end of your bed. The body was made of black smoke and floated through the air. The piercing blue eyes looked at the closed door.

“You think you can keep her away from me.” The smoke dissipated and a full body was now in your room. “Ignorant fools.” He spat sitting next to you on the edge of your bed.

“You’ll be mine.” He whispered, his hand cupping your chin and tugging on it with his thumb to open your mouth slightly.

“It’s time to learn more. You have a lot of work to do.” He said as a white smoke came out from between his lips and flew towards yours before disappearing inside your mouth.

* * *

 

 

_A few weeks later_

Sam was drinking his fruit juice while Dean was nursing a cup of coffee. Both of them glanced at your sleepy face that peered from above your cup of coffee. You felt more and more tired as days went by. You hadn’t been sleeping well lately if at all. They shared a look of concern before looking at you again as you stood up and hid a yawn behind the back of your hand.

“Have you sleeping well recently?” Sam couldn’t help, he had to ask you.

You nodded unconsciously, yawning again. “I’m going to look for a case.” You said as you left the kitchen.

They both sighed once you left. It couldn’t continue like this. Since that night in Northbrook you had been acting strangely. Speaking to the boys less and less, always closing yourself in your room or in the library. Despite the fact that you told them you were alright, they heard your screams at night. They have both busted into your room more than one night as they heard your desperate calls and they couldn’t wake you up no matter what they tried.

A few hours later, you came into Dean’s room without knocking; waving a file in your hand.

“So get this!” You said triumphantly as Sam ran towards you.

“Hey! That’s my line!” He exclaimed.

You didn’t bother to reply as you jumped on Dean’s bed.

“We’ve got a case. Mike Carpenter, 50 years-old, had been found dead in Tulsa.” You started to read the article out loud. “Authorities think it’s a wild animal that had attacked him. The body was fully ripped apart and his heart’s missing.”

“You think of a werewolf?” Dean asked, moving a bit as you took all the free space on his bed.

Sam nodded. “Get ready, we’ll leave in fifteen.”

You clapped in your hands, following Sam and preparing your stuff for the hunt but you bumped against the tall man’s chest.

“You’re not coming.” Dean said, standing up from his bed.

“What!” You yelled.

Both brothers gave you a concerned look, something deep inside you told you that whatever you could say wouldn’t make them change their mind.

“We don’t want you to come if you are just going to fall asleep in the middle of the job” Dean said, crossing his arms on his chest.

They were right, recently you weren’t on top form and you would be more of a burden than anything.

“I’ll be in the library if you need me.” You mumbled, walking between the two of them and heading for the hallway.

They watched you walk away with eyes wide opened; usually you would argue more before giving in. How had the boys not realized you weren’t really yourself before that?

It had been a while since you had the bunker for all yourself. You spent some times in the kitchen, making a sandwich before walking into the library as you planned.  A pile of books was waiting for you; you made yourself comfortable and took the first book on the top of the pile.

For once you wouldn’t have to hide from the boys to read the books you’ve been interested in recently. Magic spells; Latin’s words translation, books about witches and witchcrafts.

When you were younger you had been very interested in witches and witchcraft but you had promised John that you would stop learning it. It would be a huge help during a hunt knowing some spells. It could even works against witches themselves. Why was John against it? It’s not like you would become a witch yourself! People are scared of things they don’t understand.

“ **Exstinctio**!” You exclaimed as you read the word in the book and soon the lights were turned off.

You chuckled in the darkness; this one would become handy when you needed it some nights you would be too tired to stand up from your bed.

Something caught your interest as you read the description of the spell.

**“Ut pietatis tuae credentium in somnia sequuntur somnia.”** You read out loud. Unfortunately you needed some ingredients before it could work properly.

You scribbled the spell and the list of ingredients you needed. This spell would help you with your nightmares, you were sure of it.

 

* * *

 

 

The boys were on their way back to the bunker, another job well done.

Classic rock music was playing softly, Dean humming along quietly as Sam checked his phone.

“You seem in a good mood, today.” Sam said while glancing at his brother, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Dean shrugged, shifting a bit in his seat, his gaze still focused on the road. “I’m always in a good mood.”

Sam scoffed and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah...”

“I don’t know, man.” Dean continued his explanations “It’s been a while since I felt at ease. We’re doing our job like we used to. No Angels or Demons’ war; Metatron is back in his cell and the three of us are for once, not bothered by some destiny fate’s crap. I almost feel normal.”

Sam nodded, understanding Dean’s feelings because he felt the same. Not feeling on the edge of some deadly fate felt good for once.

“Maybe,” Sam smirked as he thought of something. “It’s time for you to start your apple pie life? You know, dating some girl,” he looked at his brother’s face before hitting some idea he had in his head “admitting your feelings towards someone special.”

Dean glanced at his brother for a second, raising an eyebrow, he didn’t get what his brother was hinting at. “Yeah!” he scoffed “That’s totally me.” He shook his head and focused on the road again.

“Come on Dean!” Sam sighed. “She offered Crowley her soul in exchange of yours back then! She must feel the same as you!”

“I bid my soul for yours. Doesn’t mean I want to date you Sammy.” Dean joked. “And for the last time, I don’t like her that way. Stop it.”

“Whatever.” Sam sighed, shifting on his seat.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

The black impala stopped in front of the bunker. The guys were already thinking of their beds as they stepped out and headed inside.

“Y/N! We’re back!” Sam called as he went down the stairs.

They called after you a few times before staring at each other, thinking that something was wrong. The bunker was strangely silent. Usually when they left you alone, you would listen to some loud music while cleaning the bunker. It was still the middle of the day, so the idea of you taking a nap wasn’t even possible.

Dean headed to your room while Sam went to check the kitchen.

“She’s not there!” The both said at the same time as they meet in the hallway.

They sighed from relief when they spotted you in the library, reading some books.

“You know,” Sam smiled as he walked towards you “When someone calls your name you have to answer back.” His smile fell when he squeezed your shoulder, feeling the coldness through your clothes. “Dean!” He called his brother.

They shook you slightly but you didn’t move. It was just like the night at the bar in Northbrook.

“Cas!” Dean had enough. This time it couldn’t be some drug’s effects, something strange was happening.

The sound of wings fluttering was heard and the brothers noticed Castiel’s presence in the corner of the room.

“You called me?” The angel’s blue eyes focused on the three of you.

“It’s Y/N, Cas.” Sam said as he took you in his arms. Shivers ran through his body as he felt how much cold you were and the blankness of your eyes wasn’t reassuring.

Castiel walked towards Sam, resting his two fingers against your forehead.

It took him only a few seconds to understand what was going on. “She’s under a spell.” A soft glow surrounded your face as he tried to cure you.

“A spell?” Dean asked, looking at your face.

Castiel eyebrows furrowed as his hand fell by his side. “A very strong one.” He said softly.

“That’s it?!” Dean exclaimed in anger as you didn’t wake up. “You can’t do anything?”

“What happened?” Castiel asked Sam, ignoring Dean’s anger.

Sam was thinking rapidly before something caught his attention. He put you between Dean’s arms as he bent over the table and looked at the books spread all over the table.

“They’re all about witchcraft.”

“Maybe she knows she’s under a spell and is trying to cure it.” Dean shared his thoughts, his arms tightening around your weak body.

Sam shook his head a no, a bad feeling warning his senses as he grabbed your notepad. It was full of the notes you’ve scribbled about several spells and as he translated some words, Sam knew it wasn’t for curing.

“She’s doing it again, Dean.” Sam gave his brother a worried look.

“She promised dad she wouldn’t. Maybe something’s making her doing it.” Dean said as he exited the library and walked towards your bedroom. “That guy at the bar,” he started as he put you on your bed and tucked you under your covers. “He’s behind all of it.”

The three of them glanced at you as your voice came in a whisper.

“Expergiscimini, et venit ad me.” You blinked twice a single tear falling from the corner of your eyes as a soft pink colored your pale cheeks.

“ _’Wake up and come to me.’_ ” Castiel translated quietly as you woke up.

“Cas?” You said as you noticed the angel’s presence at the end of your bed. You shifted in a sitting position. “You’re back guys? How was the hunt?”

You jumped in surprise at Dean’s yell. “Screw the hunt! What’s going on here!”

“Wh-what do you mean?” You stuttered, fidgeting with your hands.

Sam’s hand rested on yours as he sat at the edge of your bed. “You’re having nightmares every night and it’s already the second time that we find you in some sort of trance.”

“A sort of trance?” You repeated, glancing at Dean but lowered your eyes again as you noticed the angry eyes staring at you.

Sam nodded and pushed back a strand of hair behind his ear. “Do you remember anything?”

“I…” You trailed of as your attention focused on something else.

“ _Y/N…_ ”

You looked around as you heard your name whispered.

“Y/N?”  Sam called you, noticing the changes in your face. “Hey! Y/N!”

“ _Listen to me. Come to me._ ” You stared blankly at the wall in front of you before pushing the covers away and standing up. Dean grabbed your forearm strongly, forcing you to stay with them.

“You’re not going anywhere!” He said angrily.

“He’s calling me.” You whispered as you took as step forward.

Dean’s fingers pressed deeper into your skin then he yanked you towards him.

“Come on, Y/N! Fight it!” The anger replaced by worry. “Please.” He let out in a whisper.

Was it his voice or the sensation his fingers had on your skin, you didn’t know, nevertheless you blinked once and stared at Dean’s green eyes.

“That’s it.” He smiled softly.

 

You told them everything you knew. How the voice was calling at you, the strange urge to learn and practice magic, the weird dreams you’re having every night. You wouldn’t say it aloud but you were scared. The three men remained silent for a moment, thinking about what could be done. It seemed like you were becoming their new case.

“I’ll try to learn more about the subject.” Castiel offered his eyes narrowing as he watched you carefully.

You nodded and he left in a feathers fluttering sound. Sam stood up and said to the both of you that he would do some research in the library. You sighed and fumbled with your hands. There was no way they could find something since you didn’t even know who was behind all of it.

“You okay?” Dean asked in a soft voice.

“Y-yeah.” You nodded, your voice caught in the middle of your throat.

Dean patted your shoulder gently, even giving a squeeze before standing up and telling you that he would help Sam with the research.

Unconsciously you grabbed the hem of his flannel shirt and stopped him in his tracks. He looked at you worriedly and you lower your gaze, hiding your face behind some strands of your hair. You didn’t know if it was because you were tired from the lack of sleep or the trance sessions you’d been through but the wall you have built for so many years started to fall down into pieces. You felt the tears coming at the brim of your eyes, chewing on your lips as your fingers tightened around the soft fabric. It took you everything you had to not cry.

“Don-don’t,” you took a sharp breath “don’t leave me alone.” You gasped and you felt the first tear coming down your cheek despite your best efforts.

“O-okay.” Dean stuttered, taken aback by the scene in front of him. It had been a while since he had seen you so helpless. The last time he saw you in this state, all of you were still in your teens.

“I’m so scared, Dean!” You cried, hiding your face against his chest as soon as he sat next to you on your bed.

“Shh, Sweetheart.” He cupped the back of your head and caressed your hair tenderly with his other hand. “I got it. I got you.” He murmured while kissing your temple.

With each words and gestures you cried harder, letting everything off your chest.

 He wrapped his arms around you and rocked you from left to right slightly while humming softly AC/DC’s ‘ _You shook me all night long’_ hoping it would calm you down.

You remembered younger, simpler times when Dean and you had been closer, best friends even. You’ve always been close but after what you’ve all been through the years, the deaths, losing your family, yours friends, even losing hope sometimes; you kept your distance. The hunters’ life didn’t make friendship easy. The three of you stuck together anyway, fighting any obstacles that stood in front of you, always fighting as a team.

Most of the times it would be the brothers who had to experience it, because of some legacy of destiny or whatever crap God thought for them. You were the third wheel. The one Destiny didn’t care about or was considering you as a possible threat to ruin its plans. A big mistake because you were always there. Saving the day thanks to little actions you would do. The brothers told you countless times how important you were for them.

Now it seemed like Destiny had something planned for you and you didn’t like it at all. You missed the old days when you took on the road just because it meant hunting some creatures that would bump in the night.  You missed Dean’s closeness. You only realized that now.

You let your heavy eyes close feeling safe in Dean’s warm embrace.

Carefully, Dean laid you on your bed and tucked you under your blanket. He pushed some strands of hair off from your face and caressed your cheek with his thumb.

A sad smile came on his lips as he recalled younger days as well. Since you were born he had watched over you, caring for you like his little sister. He vowed to protect you no matter what when your families started hunting. It wasn’t easy for kids and it was even worst when you were teenagers. And then, all of you became adults. It happened so quickly.

The hurt he saw in your eyes every times Sam or him would die or become something none of them wanted to be. He couldn’t bear that sight anymore. You were too close. He had to put some distance between you two or else you would be a complete mess if something happened to one of them.

Then it happened. He wasn’t at your side when that son of a bitch chose you as his target and you were under a freaking spell, only God knew how it would end.

He ran a hand across his tired face before looking at you again. He won’t let it happen! No matter how much it hurt him to see your desperate look it would still be better looking at it than losing you.

Dean stood up and exited your bedroom in silence before walking towards the library with determined steps.

“You’ve got something?” He asked Sam as he entered the library.

Sam nodded, grabbing the few papers he had gathered around the table. “Yeah.”

Sam cleared his throat before explaining the beginning of your case. “So everything started after that case in Northbrook and the only witches’ case that I found was in Dad’s journal.”

Dean crossed his arms upon his chest and narrowed his eyes, expecting Sam to resume his explanations.

“Dude, we killed that witch. There’s nothing more.”

“Maybe it’s her ghost. Y/N was the one who killed her. She’s seeking revenge.” Dean thought out loud.

“After so many years? That doesn’t make sense!” Sam shook his head. “We didn’t even go near the location the witch’s house was.”

Dean punched the table with his fist, not liking what his brother was telling him.

“So what? End of the case?” He asked angrily.

Sam stood up, having enough of his brother’s tantrums.

“Dean, don’t be mad at me! I’m worried too, you know? But I can’t find anything to start with. We’re cornered.”

“She’s always been there for us!” He yelled at Sam, throwing his arms in the air. “And for once she’s the one in trouble we can’t do anything? What’s the point in fighting against some freaking apocalypse or coming back from the dead if we can’t save the ones we love?”

Dean paced the library trying to comprehend what was going in on with what he had in his mind. “First mom, then Jessica. I have to remind you how many people we’ve lost already?”

“Dean…” Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“Dad, Ellen, Jo, Richard and Gabriella…” Dean kept on listing the names, taking a deep breath after the names of your parent’s slipped from his lips.

“Dean!” Sam’s tone was a warning. He had enough.

“Bobby, Kevin…” he trailed, breathless. Dean shook his head, his eyes glistening. “I don’t want to lose her too, Sammy.”

“We won’t lose her, you hear me? We’ll find a way. We always do.” Sam said under his breath, trying to calm down his brother’s frantic.

The sound of wings fluttering could be heard. The two brothers turned around and spotted Castiel.

“I have news.” The angel announced.

 

* * *

 

 

 You tossed inside your bed for a few moments. Your nightmares always were the same.

_“Y/N”_

You opened your eyes right away as you recognized the voice.

“Chris?” You called, shifting into a sitting position and turning on the lights.

Nobody was there.

“ _Y/N_.” You looked everywhere as you heard the whisper.

“ _Come to me Y/N_.”

Some fog came out of your mouth as you let out a breath. You stood up from your bed and walked towards the mirror in front of your bed.

You smiled as you saw the face inside the mirror. “Chris.”

A creaking sound was heard and you glanced at the door that opened itself. You exited the room and walked through the corridors, barefoot.

You climbed up the stairs one step at a time, opened the front door and left the bunker.

As you walked on the road everything seemed like a dream around you. Nothing felt real and yet deep inside you, you knew it was. Chris’ voice called your name repeatedly, again and again. With each steps it seemed like it was louder. You were close.

“I told you I would come back.” Chris smiled as he stood in front of you, in the middle of the road.

He stretched his arms and you came closer. Soon you were inside his embrace.

He kissed the top of your head and cupped your face to look at your eyes. You shivered from the cold breeze that brushed your bare forearms.

“What a waste,” He whispered petting your hair. “Such a perfect creature being a hunter. Don’t worry I’ll take care of that.”

You nodded before you lost consciousness. Chris carried you carefully in his arms as he started to walk again on the road.

You woke up as some light hit your face. The feeling was strange since you knew there was no window in your room. You sat up and looked around you, not recognizing where you were.

Then it hit you. You were in his place. The one you’ve seen some parts of in your numerous nightmares.

“Chris?” You called but no one answered. You stood up and walked around, taking in your surroundings.

In the corner of the room you spotted a strange book. You walked towards it, your hand shaking a bit as your fingertips brushed the cover. It felt old and rusty against your skin. You opened the book and turned a few pages. Quickly you realized what it was and you gasped as a hand came from behind you and closed the book suddenly, you just had the time to take off your hand from it.

“You’re not ready yet!” Chris screamed as he pushed you away.

You fall on your back, surprised by the force of the push. “You’re a witch!”

“One of the best.” He smirked.

“Where I am? Let me go!” You screamed at him.

He knelt in front of you. “Shh.” He put a slender finger against your lips, motioning you to keep quiet. Which you did.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.” He said, his eyes looking at you from head to toes.

“Since the moment I first saw you, I knew you would be perfect.” He stood up and walked around you slowly, his eyes never leaving you as if he was looking at his prey.

“She was strong you know?” You didn’t know of whom he was speaking of.

“With so less knowledge you defeated her. It only means you’re stronger than her. She was my mentor. I still was just a kid back then. I was scared.”

You narrowed your eyes, still not understanding a single word.

“There’s something inside you, I can feel it. Such a simple spell couldn’t have killed her so easily.”

“Bloody Hell, what are you talking about?!” You lost your temper, forgetting the fear you had for a moment.

“Yet you did.” Chris kept saying, ignoring your questions. “I’ve lost you back then but I never stopped looking after you, learning things about you. You were hard to find you know? But the great Covent had files about you, they knew you were special.”

The Great Covent? Special? You? What was going on? So many questions filled your head but none of them were answered.

“It’s time for you to come back. You’re not ready yet but I’ll take care of it, don’t worry. Soon you’ll be mine. Both of us will accomplish great things.” He finally said as he knelt in front of you.

You felt a shiver running down your spine. In a blink you were outside the bunker, in front of the main door. You looked everywhere around you, panicked. What was going on? Where was Chris? Have you dreamed all of it?

“Where were you?” Dean screamed as he climbed up the stairs in a hurry as you entered the bunker.

“I-I…” You stammered.

“Damn it, Y/N!” Dean yelled, hitting the rail with his fist.

“I don’t know!” You cried, hiding your face in your hands. You felt so lost, you thought you were going crazy. “It feels like he’s inside my head! I can’t control myself when he’s calling me as if my body doesn’t do what my brain orders! He said I would be his, that he had great plans for me.”

Dean felt silent, surprised by what you said.

Tears started to fell on your cheeks. You couldn’t stop them. You gasped when you fell two arms surrounding you. Soon you let your face hide against Dean’s chest and cried harder.

“I don’t know why he wants me!” You said against his chest.

“Okay, Sweetheart. That’s okay I’m here.” He whispered against your ear then kissed your temple.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, you hear me?” He put a finger under your chin, forcing you to look at him.

You could see he was worried despite the soft smile he gave you. His green eyes looking at you, tenderly.

“I’m scared, Dean. He said that I was special for the Great Covent.” You admitted in a whisper, never breaking the eyes contact.

Suddenly his smile fell and he became serious. So slowly you saw his face coming closer, soon you felt his hot breath against your face. His lips pressed against your forehead and lingered there a few moments. You closed your eyes, finding peace in the warm feeling it gave you. Dean smiled warmly as he grabbed your hand and you followed him down the stairs.

“Whatever’s going on, we’ll take care of it.” He promised you.

You nodded, feeling a bit relieved to know that he was here.

“No you won’t!” A voice raised in the air.

The both of you looked around the room but there was nobody. “Is it him?” Dean asked as he grabbed your forearm. You nodded.

“ _Y/N.”_ You froze as you heard you name. Dean seemed to feel it as he looked at you and called your name but you stared blankly at him.

“Come on Y/N, fight it!” He shook your arm slightly. Despite the fact that he couldn’t hear him, he knew it was starting again, your face was pale and your skin felt cold against his.

“ _Y/N_ ” The voice was getting louder.

You got free from Dean’s grip and walked toward the middle of the room.

“Sam!” Dean called, his eyes never leaving you. “A little help here, Sammy!”

You heard words whispered against your ears.

“ _Say it…_ ”

You struggled, your hands balled into fists as you fought it. You heard the words again.

“ _Say it!”_ The voice ordered louder.

You felt your lips moving, you heard your voice but you couldn’t understand what you were saying and you couldn’t stop yourself from saying it.

Cool air filled the room, first it was a soft breeze but as you repeated the strange words again and again, louder each times, the wind started to whirl inside the room, shaking your hair. Your voice rose each time and so did the wind. The books around you started to fly through the room.

“Sam! Cas! ” Dean screamed again, not knowing what he could do to help you.

The room was a mess as Sam and Cas stumbled from the hallway. “What’s going on?” He screamed as he shielded his face from the wind with his forearm.

“I don’t know!”

As Cas heard the words you were pronouncing, it only took him a few seconds to understand what was going on.

“We need to stop her. Now!” He yelled at the brothers through the strong wind.

“ _That’s it!”_ You heard near your ear. “ _Say it!”_

You yelled the strange words; the wind surrounded you like a tornado then exploded, hurling Sam, Dean and Castiel against the wall.

The room fell silent again except from the few pages falling on the floor. The two brothers stood up and ran towards your lifeless body.

“Y/N! Hey, hey, hey! Look at me. Open your eyes.” Dean pleaded as he shook gently your body.

You blinked a few times, a soft red glow lightening the back of your eyes for a brief instant.

“Sam. Dean. Step back.” Castiel ordered as he stopped a few feet away from you, looking at something behind you, his angelic blade coming out from his trench coat sleeve.

“She summoned him.” He added, narrowing his eyes at the man standing at the end of the room.

Chris smirked as he took a step towards the four of you.

“Such a pretty little lair,” He said as he looked around him. “And with a lot of magic proof protection. It has almost been hard for me to burst inside.”

The witch stretched a hand towards you. “It was a success, thanks to you.”

You stepped back, fearing the man in front you. Dean stood in front of you in a protective move, then Sam pushed you behind his back, and Castiel hid you with his body.

Chris rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. “You really think that you’re an obstacle between the both of us?”

“Man, you would be surprised.” Dean threatened, his jaw’s muscles tensing.

“I see.” The man nodded, his arm falling against his side. “You have an effect on her, I have to admit it. That’s why I rushed up a bit my plans. I’ve been waiting for too long. I can’t let you ruin everything, right?”

He turned around, showing the boys his back. “Now, Y/N, come.” He murmured.

Your head shot back and your stare turned to white at his command.

“Y/N!” Sam and Castiel exclaimed as you pushed them from your way.

Dean grabbed your wrist as you passed by his side.

“Come on, you’re stronger than that! Y/N!”

Hearing Dean’s voice you blinked and stared at him, then at Chris.

“Y/N!” He called you again, putting you under his spell again.

“Y/N.” Dean repeated, understanding that the key word was your name.

“Enough!” You shouted, grabbing your head between shaking hands. The buzzing inside your head was making you feeling dizzy, your brain becoming a total mess.

A gagging noise startled you and you glanced at the men standing at your side. Both brothers wrapped their hands around their throat as an invisible force was strangling them.

“Sam! Dean!” You called their names in a panic.

However Castiel didn’t suffer from the spell as the brother did. His fingers tensed around the angel blade as he walked towards the witch.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he noticed Castiel coming over him. “An angel? That’s a new move.” He said, not seeming bothered nonetheless.

With a twist of his wrist, Castiel stopped in his track, his face turning deadly pale, the blade falling on the floor, just like the brothers behind him he felt on his knees, still fighting against the strangling invisible force.

“Stop it!” You screamed at him in anger.

“Come with me then.”

“N-No.” You heard Dean chocked.

“I let them go as soon as we’re out.” Chris said.

Biting on your lips you looked back and forth towards the witch and your friends. Thinking rapidly of a way to help them.

“Make your mind Y/N. I don’t have the whole night and we still have a lot of work to do before you being completely ready.”

Closing your eyes you couldn’t believe in your own voice saying the word. “Okay.”

Your hands balled into fist as you walked towards Chris, your head low. You stood by his side, glancing one last time at the men struggling in front of you. You winced when you felt his arm wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“You were right. I’m surprised,” the witch started as the both of you climbed up the stairs. “It took me less time than I expected.”

As you went through the main door, you glanced behind your shoulder once last time, checking that he kept his words and the men were free of the spell.

“Y/N!” Dean chocked as he stood up, not even taking the time to recover.

“Dean!” Sam ran after his brother, climbing the stairs as fast as possible. “Dean, wait!”

Sam bumped into Dean’s back as they went outside of the bunker and looking at everywhere in hope of spotting the two of you.

The place around the bunker was totally empty as if you have vanished into thin air.

“Where are they? Y/N?” Dean called but no one answered.

“Sam, where are they? We have to find them. We have to find her!” He said, totally panicked.

“We’ll find her, Dean. We’ll save her. We always do.” Sam tried to reassure his brother but it seemed like he was trying to persuade himself as well.

Dean looked around once again, his hands clasped on the top of his head, desperate.

 

* * *

 

_Two weeks later_.

The Winchester brothers had spent every waking moment doing researches in hopes of finding where Chris and you were. They found nothing, nothing at all. As if you had suddenly disappeared from Earth. The lack of news from Castiel wasn’t helping.

Sam entered the library, his eyes glued to the book he held between his hands as he made his way towards his brother who poured himself a full drink of whiskey.

“Drinking won’t help.” Sam mumbled as he glanced slightly from his book.

Dean didn’t even reply, preferring to drink his whiskey in one go and wincing at the burning feel running down his throat.

They have tried everything. Tracking down your phone number, calling other hunters in hope they would have noticed something strange happening. Nothing. Damn it, they even asked for Rowena’s help since she knew more about the Great Covent and all that crap. Except the fact that Rowena became pale when she learned that you ran away with a witch named Chris, she wasn’t of a big help.

Whenever one of the brothers was in danger, they would turn towards anybody as long as they would get answers. Angels, Crowley, Rowena. Desperate situations needed desperate measures.

Sam leaned in his seat, closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. They had read every book that was in the library, they have checked the whole internet in vain.

“Sam?” Dean’s surprised voice interrupted Sam’s trails of thoughts; the tall man cracked an eye open and glanced at his brother.

The green eyes were wide opened, looking at the center of the table both of them were sitting around. A strange glow reflected in Dean’s eyes. Sam sniffed as a strange smell spread in the air and noticed the flames burning the map in front of them.

“Dean, don’t!” Sam jumped from his seat and grabbed Dean’s forearm quickly. The alcohol seemed to mess with the oldest brother’s brain as he tried to extinguish the little fire with the first liquid he had under his reach. Alcohol and fire don’t go well together.

They watched the flames disappearing slowly, burning the map until there was only one piece of the paper left. They both hover over the still fuming piece of paper as they read the word on it.

_‘Northbrook’._

“It’s her, Sammy. She’s telling us where she is.” Dean exclaimed, facing his brother.

“I don’t know Dean. It could be a trap.” Sam said reluctantly, not liking the fact that the first lead they’ve got since you left was given using witchcraft.

“Why would it be a trap? He took her from us because he couldn’t control her as he wanted with us around. What’s the point in setting a trap for us if we’re not in the way? It’s her, I tell you. I can feel it!” Dean snapped. He wasn’t letting go of the only lead they finally had.

“Get ready, we leave in ten.”

The impala roared to life exactly ten minutes later. They couldn’t waste any minute.

Sam felt uneasy about it. It was too simple. They’ve been looking for any hint for weeks and they found nothing. Then, according to Dean, you have sent them the name of the place you were kept captive. Could it be so easy? He didn’t like that. He remembered Chris’ words from that night; he had a plan. They didn’t know what it was but knowing the power of that witch and combined with what he’s seen of yours, it couldn’t be good.

Sam glanced discretely at his brother. Dean wasn’t objective; he was acting without thinking, controlled by his emotions. Just exactly like when he made a deal to bring Sam back from the dead. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head softly. Really, after all they’ve been through, he still hadn’t learnt his lesson. Nevertheless, Sam understood his brother’s feelings. He would do anything to bring Jessica back, even today. He would do it right away if he knew she was suffering instead of being in her happy place in heaven as he knew she was.

Something clicked inside Sam’s brain. Were you still your true self? What would they do if you weren’t? Sam knew that Dean would do anything as long as it kept you alive and near him but Sam wouldn’t have it. He couldn’t stand the idea of you, the one he considered as his sister, becoming one of the creatures the three of you have spent your life fighting against, but he couldn’t think of losing you either. Dean said it: they’ve lost too many people already.

Deep inside Sam wished his brother was right and that you were stronger than the witch, that you were waiting for them to free you.

The way to Illinois took half the day which gave time to the brothers to elaborate some plan. There was only one place you could be hiding. They went there before, a long time ago. The plan was really simple: reaching the house, bursting inside, killing that son of a bitch and burning that damn house for all.

As the car came to a stop on the side of the road, the brothers wasted no time getting out and headed for the trunk. From the corner of their eyes, they could spot the old house, deep in the middle of the forest, standing proudly where there used to be ashes.

While grabbing any weapon that could be useful during the fight, Sam grabbed another bag, opened it and took out two small bags he made during his research. He handed the hex bag to his brother then put his in the inside pocket of his jacket.

  

Dean peaked through the window in the front of the house while Sam picked the lock on. As if story repeated itself, the house seemed empty, but the brothers knew better. They fell for it once; they weren’t going to make the same mistake.

As they walked inside silently, they inspected every room carefully. Nothing strange came in sight. You weren’t there. Just as they thought they might have been wrong about the place, your voice came from under the wooden floor. The brothers shared a look.

“You’re crazy!”

“Think about it, Y/N. You and I, nothing would stop us.” Chris said as his hands rested on the back of the chair you were sitting on.

“I’ll never accept. You hear me?!” You yelled at him standing up as you tried to put as much space as possible between you two.

It took them a few minutes but they finally found the door that lead downstairs. It was hidden by several old boards of wood. They put them on the side one by one, as silently as possible. While they pushed the last one, Dean grunted as a rusty nail stuck on his jacket and ripped slightly his front pocket and the hex bag that was inside.  As slowly as possible they climbed down, one step at a time trying to not make any noise.

“Now you’ve tried my patience Y/N.” Chris grunted between gritted teeth as his fingers curled around your throat, lifting you slightly from the dusty ground.

Your hands gripped at his as you fought for some air.

“Just agree and everything you’ve dreamt of will become true.”

Since he brought you here, it seemed like the spell he had casted on you wasn’t working anymore. He had you where he wanted you and now all he needed was you turning completely into a witch, willingly. No magic, no spell, just your true acceptance or else the big deal wouldn’t work. It was harder than he thought it would be. Witchcraft could be evil but a pact was still a pact and you were the only one who could seal it.

“J-Just… kill me already.” You struggled to say to him.

“You-” He narrowed his eyes when he heard a creaking sound.

Chris smiled evilly as his strong grip loosened around your neck.  From the stairs, Sam made a face when he heard Chris’ words.

“I think we have a guest.” He said, his hand resting now on your shoulder, pressing firmly on your skin to keep you in place.

Sam motioned Dean to remain hidden while he walked towards the witch, his gun pointing at him.

“You weren’t the one I expected.” Chris said as he saw Sam’s face coming out from the darkness. “Where’s your brother?”

“You really think I’ll tell you?” Sam snickered before looking at you worriedly. “Y/N, you okay?”

You nodded.

“Well, maybe the sound of his brother’s bones snapping will help him to show himself.” The witch said as he held his hand out and twisted his wrist.

“No!” You screamed in panic.

However the evil smile disappeared as Sam’s one grew wider when nothing happened.

“You came prepared. I see.” Chris muttered.

“You don’t know the Winchesters apparently.” You said proudly.

He glanced at you and the smile he gave you sent shivers down your spine. “And you, you don’t know me.” Another twist of his wrist and a hole formed under Sam’s feet, engulfing him.

Sam gripped the iron bars that appeared above his head, trapping him inside the hole. He pulled on it but in vain.

“Sam!”

You had a start when you heard gunshots. Dean stood in the corner of the room, smoke coming out from the gun he was pointing at Chris’ chest. His eyes locked on him and jaws clenched tightly.

“You really believed I could be killed so easily?” Chris asked Dean in a laugh, the several shots on his chest doing nothing to him. “You’ve just made me angry.”

Chris moved his head on the side slightly and the gun between Dean’s hands flew away. While you and Dean were surprised by the move, Chris smiled more before narrowing his eyes as he concentrated.

Dean gasped as his back hit the wall behind him. He tried to move but he was firmly pined against it. Chris was really strong. He wasn’t the type of witch that used words to cast a spell or use magic. He could do it with just his mind. Still, he needed you to become invincible. His power combined with yours was exactly what he needed.

“Now,” Chris said as he forced you to sit on the chair again. The wooden furniture moved by itself, forcing you to face Dean.

“Let her go!” Dean ordered.

“Why are you here?” You murmured sadly.

“I needed something to put pressure on you, you see?” Chris said as he turned around you slowly. “I might have showed them where we were.”

_‘I’m sorry.’_ Dean mouthed, his green gaze planted in yours.

Swallowing back the lump that stuck in your throat you fight hard to not let fall the tears that came at the corner of your eyes.

“Make your choice, Y/N.”

You watched Dean struggling against the invisible force but it only resulted in spreading his limps farther.

“His life or yours.”

“No!” Dean shouted before he started to suffocate as air was ripped from his lungs.

“Your answer, Y/N. Now!” Chris pressed.

You glanced at Sam that tried to free himself from his cell, telling you to think about saving your life. Your eyes fell on Dean again still fighting for some air. You closed your eyes, allowing a single tear to slide on your cheek.

“I’ll do it.” You whispered, resigned.

“Y/N, no!” Sam pleaded, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the iron bars strongly.

You shot your eyes opened as a slender finger pushed your chin up, ordering you silently to stand up.

“Finally,” Chris whispered, cupping your face.

You made a face as you felt his lips pressed against yours, they were rough and cold and your hands curled into fists to prevent you from moving away.

Chris left you as he walked towards the back of the room. You heard Dean’s gasps of air but couldn’t look at him. You didn’t need to see the hurt look in his eyes to feel it. You felt so powerless.

The witch came back, carrying the old and strange book you’ve already seen before. It seemed like it was the source of his endless powers. He never let you came near it or even touched it.

Suddenly an idea came into your brain and you winked at Sam who was still watching from his cell.

Chris stopped in front of you flipping through some pages before he stopped when he found what he was looking for. As he started his chants, you tried to remember the few things you’ve learnt from him. You would use it against him. You weren’t a witch contrary to what he was telling you again and again. You were a hunter and one of the best at that.

You winced when you felt him grabbed your wrist strongly, running the cold blade of his knife on your forearm, cutting the skin and some blood started to drip from the wound. He shifted a bit, putting the book on the chair before cutting himself, mixing both of your blood.

He pulled you forcefully against him making you gasp as he pressed his lips against yours again, sealing the spell. You felt a strange feeling running through your veins. You never felt so powerful before. It was all you needed.

Sam and Dean looked away, the scene happening in front of their eyes making them sick.

“Urantur, et conversus in pulverem” you whispered once Chris broke the kiss.

“What?” He asked you in confusion.

You opened your eyes, a strong red glow shining in them. You pushed Chris away with one hand, the force of the blow stronger than what you expected and you grabbed the ancient book with your other hand.

“Urantur, et conversus in pulverem!” You repeated stronger, watching the book starting to burn, it was strange but you didn’t feel the burning sensation on your skin as you had expected.

“Idiot!” Chris screamed at you, anger written all over his face. “What have you done?!” He asked as he watched the book turning into ashes in your hand.

As the last piece of the book fell at your feet a strange wind surrounded you and Chris, then it exploded sending you and the witch at opposite sides of the room, in a strong blow.

Through the buzzing sound rigging in your ears you heard the noise Dean made as he fell from the wall. Chris’ power over him had vanished.

“You!” Chris yelled as he lunged at you, his cold and dirty hands wrapping around your neck.

The angry face you’ve seen in front of you changed and froze in surprise, as the sound of silver blade piercing the skin resonated. Quickly, the hands around your throat disappeared. Your fingers turned white as you gripped your knife tightly, twisting it inside Chris’ chest before he stepped back, his hands resting against the bloody wound you’ve made just under his heart.

“See you in Hell, bitch.” You sighed heavily as he fell on his knees, looking at you in disbelief before falling flat on the dusty ground.

Once you knew he was finally gone for good, you let your head back on the floor, the adrenaline leaving your body within a second. Closing your eyes, you faintly heard the footsteps and the brothers’ voices calling your name before you fell into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain ran all over your body as you moved slowly. Your head hurt like hell, your limbs felt weak and you couldn’t stop the painful moan coming out from your lips as you opened your eyes. You closed them right away as the light hurt.

“Don’t move.” You felt a hand pushing you back as you heard the order given in a gentle voice.

“Gosh, you’re finally awake. You scared me.” You recognized Dean’s voice despite the fact that it was a whisper.

You smiled softly and licked your dry lips. “We change our roles for once.” You didn’t recognize your own voice that came in a raspy breath.

A soft laugh, you liked that sound. “How does it feel? Being the tool of some great evil plan?” You couldn’t see it but you can feel the smirk in his voice.

“Awesome.” You joked then coughed. “And painful.”

“I’ll ask Sam to bring you some painkillers.” You felt the presence going away and despite the fact that moving even a toe hurt like hell, you called after him.

“Dean!” You winced and turned on your side, the pain running through your body once again. “Stay for a moment, please. I can take the pills later.”

There was silence for a moment and you thought that he didn’t heard you and left but then you felt a warm hand on your forehead, and strangely the warmness seemed to ease the pain a bit.

“Okay. I’ll text him to bring it. He’s worried sick you know?”

“When isn’t he?” You smiled again, leaning in the hand that now rested on your right cheek.

The both of you fell silent again. After a while you cracked an eye opened, this time it didn’t hurt as much as before. Then you finally saw it. The guilt in those two beautiful green eyes. You pictured yourself rolling your eyes, because doing it really would hurt, you knew it.

“Stop worrying. I’m alive.”

“Promise me you’ll never choose me over you again.” He said sternly.

“Can’t do that.” You simply replied with a soft smile. Remembering the time the same words were pronounced but the roles were reversed.

“I can’t live without you by my side. I need my best friend.” Dean said as he took your hand in his free one.

“I need you too, idiot.” You shifted a bit in your bed, making room for Dean. “Come here.”

You felt the bed dipped under Dean’s weight as he laid next to you. You whined again as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, your head resting against his chest.

“Sorry.” He apologized softly as he felt you flinch from the pain when he shifted a bit so he could face you. He kissed your forehead, then the tip of your nose and finally your lips, giving you a chaste kiss. When he broke the kiss, he cupped the back of your head that rested against his beating chest again and tightened his embrace.

When the first notes of ‘ _You shook me all night long’_ came to your ears as Dean started to hum, you knew you were safe and allow yourself to fall asleep just for a bit.

 

[Fin] 


End file.
